Nereus (Prime Earth)
Xebel and Atlantis had many wars in ancient times, and so when Atlantis finally defeated Xebel they used sorcery to trap Xebel in a physic barrier. This barrier would allow ships to enter the nation so that the people of Xebel could survive, and the area around the barrier became famed for the amount of ships sunken, being known as the Bermuda Triangle. Nereus lived as the military chief of Xebel and as such due to tradition he was betrothed to the princess of Xebel Mera. Before the pair could be wed however Mera was tasked with assassinating the King of Atlantis as revenge for their eternal imprisonment. Nereus wanted to carry out the task but King Ryus told him that only a person with the Hydrokinetic powers of the royal family could escape Xebel and he was only allowed the power once he was wed to Mera. And so Mera went on her mission but never returned, as time went on King Ryus died, and with the princess missing Nereus was made King of Xebel and was told the secret of hydrokinesis. The First King After three years of ruling Xebel Mera finally returned to Xebel saying that a great enemy had followed her there. Nereus then learnt that Mera had not killed the King but fallen in love with him. Nereus tried to kill his ex-fiancee but was stopped by the enemy Mera had talked about, who froze all of Xebel. The ice he was encased in told Nereus that the enemy was Atlan the first King of Atlantis and the true heir to the seven who had been in a slumber for millennia and wanted his throne back. Realizing he had no right to battle against the rightful King he pledged Xebel's allegiance to the rightful King. Nereus and his army attacked Mera and the newly arrived Aquaman, forcing them to flee Xebel. Atlan then led the Xebel armies and invaded Atlantis taking the kingdom and capturing Mera. Months later Atlan had Nereus searching for the four undiscovered kingdoms when Aquaman invaded Atlantis with one of the kingdoms- The Trench. With the Trench Aquaman was able to destroy the first King, release his subjects and send the Xebel Warriors on the run. Not willing to accept defeat Nereus travelled to the surface home of Aquaman's half-brother Orm A.K.A. Ocean Master and informed him that he knew where the seven kingdoms were and he thought Orm should be the one to rule them all. | Powers = * : The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. ** : Nereus is an Atlantean making him a lot stronger then any human. ** : Nereus is able to withstand the huge pressures of deep ocean. ** : As an Atlantean Nereus's reflexes are far greater then any humans. ** ** : Nereus is able to swim through water at an incredible speed. ** *** : Nereus is able to see perfectly in the pitch blackness of the deep ocean. *** : Nereus's hearing is far greater than any human's. *** Enhanced Taste: Atlanteans have enhanced taste buds as they are able to taste when a food or liquid is poisoned. ** : Atlanteans regenerate from wounds much faster then normal humans. * : Since Nereus is King of Xebel he bares the royal secret of Hydrokinesis. | Abilities = * : Nereus is the ruler of the Atlantean kingdom Xebel. * : As the former military chief of the Xebel army Nereus is well attuned with the protocol employed by the army. * : Like all Atlanteans swimming is as natural to Nereus as walking is to normal humans. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None | Links = }}